


Un corteggiamento inaspettato

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Love Confession, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Holmes pone una domanda del tutto imprevista e Watson si arrovella sul significato di quest'ultima.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Yoko Hogawa per il betaggio e per la santa pazienza e perché ho riso davvero tantissimo. X'DDD  
> E grazie a Cate senza la quale non sarebbe nemmeno mai cominciata!

Capitolo 1.  
  
  
  
  
Tutto iniziò con una frase detta in un tardo pomeriggio d’ottobre mentre io e Holmes stavamo rientrando a casa -a piedi, dato il clima mite- dopo la risoluzione di un caso.  
Non era cosa strana che l’irrequietezza di Holmes si placasse, perfino per diverso tempo, subito dopo un caso, ma c’era qualcosa nella rigidità del braccio stretto attorno al mio e alla linea dura della sua bocca che mi lasciava in qualche modo interdetto.  
“Holmes, qualcosa non va?” chiesi, nonostante sapessi bene che se Holmes ne avesse voluto parlare avrebbe tirato fuori l’argomento senza troppi giri di parole, ma la mia domanda sembrò ridestarlo da pensieri cupi e scosse leggermente la testa. Poi sembrò quasi ripensarci e, infine, parlò.  
“Watson, forse ti starai chiedendo perché abbia lasciato andare quell’uomo…”  
In fede mia, in tutti i nostri anni di conoscenza, Holmes aveva lasciato a piede libero una quantità di uomini o donne tale da non poterli neppure più contare su entrambe le dita delle mani. Erano tutte persone che avevano commesso qualche reato per fame, povertà o alle volte perfino per vendetta personale verso una persona a loro cara e Holmes si era sempre eretto a Giudice e Giuria (anche se spesso aveva chiesto la mia opinione semplicemente con uno sguardo. Alle volte mi stupivo ancora di quanto sembrasse che la mia opinione per Holmes contasse quasi più della propria) e aveva deciso chi lasciare andare e chi consegnare nelle mani della giustizia ma mai mi aveva chiesto cosa ne pensassi o se volessi saperne il motivo.  
Per questo la frase del mio amico mi lasciò del tutto stranito e lo guardai per diversi istanti senza saper bene cosa rispondere. Almeno fin quando lui non fece un piccolo colpo di tosse e richiamò la mia attenzione il più gentilmente possibile.  
“In tutta onestà, amico mio, no”  
Lui mi guardò scettico.  
“Holmes, con chi e _come_ preferisca passare il proprio tempo un uomo libero non credo sia compito mio né tuo né di qualsiasi altra persona giudicare. Sappiamo entrambi che sarebbe finito in galera, o peggio, per reato di sodomia, ma trovo molto più riprovevole il fratello che ci ha ingaggiato con false prove solo per toglierselo di torno e tenersi tutta l’eredità del padre”  
Holmes non disse niente ma il suo braccio attorno al mio si strinse un po’ di più e le labbra smisero di tenere quella piega amara, stirandosi in un vero sorriso.  
“Bene, Watson. Vedo che siamo dello stesso avviso”  
E detto questo proseguimmo la nostra camminata, allungando per Hyde Park per goderci ancora un po’ quel pomeriggio così mite e infine, messo di nuovo piede al 221B di Baker Street, mangiammo un pasto caldo e ristoratore offerto dalla cara signora Hudson. Nessuno dei due parlò più del caso.  
  
***  
  
Ma per quale motivo Holmes aveva iniziato il discorso?  
  
***  
  
Quella domanda non mi lasciò dormire quella notte né quella successiva e Holmes notò le povere condizioni in cui versavo e si preoccupò degli incubi, chiedendomi se fossero per caso riapparsi o se forse la gamba non mi dava tregua a causa dell’improvviso brutto tempo.  
Erano in momenti come quelli che la sola presenza di Holmes mi faceva scaldare il petto e non riuscivo a trattenermi dal sorridergli.  
“No, Holmes, ho solo difficoltà a prender sonno, non è niente di così grave. Probabilmente stanotte sarò così stremato che Morfeo mi accoglierà tra la sue braccia”  
Mi guardò con la pipa stretta tra le labbra e il giornale aperto sul tavolo ma non disse niente, annuì con un gesto brusco e mi passò le uova ancora calde che aveva portato la signora Hudson poco prima.  
  
***  
  
Al terzo giorno decisi che, siccome contrariamente a Holmes ero una persona che si perdeva molto nei propri ragionamenti, avrei trascritto ciò che sapevo su un vecchio taccuino trovato per caso nei meandri di un cassetto nelle mie stanze e mi stupì di quanto effettivamente riuscisse a non farmi perdere il filo dei miei pensieri.  
  
_Perché Holmes ha pensato fosse necessario chiederlo? Ha qualcosa a che fare con la sodomia? E’ perché né io né lui abbiamo mai parlato di cosa pensavamo sugli omosessuali? Forse pensava l’avrei giudicato male perché un reato punibile? A Holmes interesserebbe se pensassi questo? Perché dovrei pensarlo? E se l’avessi pensato cosa sarebbe successo? Holmes era rasserenato dopo la chiarificazione: che un suo conoscente sia un omosessuale? Che sia un argomento che in qualche modo lo tocca da vicino? Che Holmes sia…_  
  
Non riuscii a finire di scrivere la frase, misi via penna e taccuino e mi vergognai un po’ di me stesso. Forse stavo solo leggendo indizi dove non ve n’era alcuno. Forse avrei fatto semplicemente meglio a dormire piuttosto che far volare l’immaginazione e lasciare in pace il mio amico.  
  
***  
  
“Ragazzo mio, chiedi quello che hai da chiedere e finiamola, o rovinerai il tappeto della povera signora Hudson continuando a camminare avanti e indietro!”  
Holmes, seduto sulla poltrona con un libro tra le mani, mi guardava con aria scettica mentre io cercavo il modo più adeguato per fare una domanda del genere. Ma per Dio, c’era forse un modo adeguato? Sospirai e mi voltai in sua direzione; Holmes si tirò su a sedere in una maniera più dignitosa (probabilmente preoccupato dalla mia espressione) e continuò a fissarmi, aspettando.  
“Holmes, amico mio” iniziai e mi diressi verso di lui, controllando che la porta fosse chiusa “non è una cosa facile da chiedere ma vorrei che fossi onesto con me”  
Rimase in silenzio.  
Sospirai più profondamente e buttai fuori tutto d’un soffio.  
“Sei un invertito?”  
Nella stanza regnò il silenzio per qualche istante fintanto che Holmes si mise a ridere.  
“È di questo che ti stavi preoccupando in tutti questi giorni, amico mio? Tutto per il caso dell’altro giorno? Mi sembra una reazione esagerata perfino per te”  
E questa non era una risposta. A tutti gli effetti era _tutt’altro_ che una risposta.  
“Holmes, non ci sarebbe alcun problema a riguardo, penso di averne dato prova giorni orsono”  
Holmes scosse il capo ma smise di ridere.  
“Perché questa curiosità, Watson?”  
Lasciai inespresso il fatto che nemmeno questa fosse una risposta ma anzi, una domanda a un’altra domanda.  
E, di fatto, perché ero così curioso?  
“E per quale motivo tu non rispondi, Holmes?”  
Rimanemmo di nuovo in silenzio.  
“Watson…” disse dopo un lungo sospiro “conosco la mente umana e mi piace pensare che, in un certo modo, conosco te. Sei uno degli uomini più buoni che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare e non ho dubbi riguardo al tuo essere così progressista verso gli omosessuali ma un conto è il sapere che un estraneo è un sodomita, un conto è viverci sotto lo stesso tetto. E credimi se ti dico che una mia conferma cambierebbe tutto anche se ora non riesci a capirlo”  
Non era una vera e propria ammissione ma ben che meno era il contrario.  
“Perché mai dovrebbe cambiare, Holmes? Viviamo insieme da anni, dividiamo i pasti, i casi, passiamo le serate ai pub o ai teatri e non vedo come qualcosa potrebbe mai cambiare per questo”  
Chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sulle gambe mentre io continuavo a rimanere in piedi davanti alla sua poltrona.  
“C’è un’enorme differenza tra fare queste cose con un amico e fare queste cose con un omosessuale e, onestamente Watson, non capisco se stai facendo il difficile o se davvero non lo riesci a capire. Se ammettessi una cosa del genere probabilmente domani ti ritroverei con le valigie alla porta e un biglietto lasciato per me sul tavolo dove mi dici che è stato tutto molto bello ma che hai trovato una nuova sistemazione”  
Era uno dei discorsi più assurdi ed insensati che gli avessi mai sentito fare.  
“Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?” insistetti perché ormai non era nemmeno più una questione di ammettere se fosse vero o meno, volevo solo capire quale fosse il reale problema di Holmes ad aprirsi a riguardo con me.  
“Oh mio Dio, Watson, non puoi lasciar perdere?”  
Il mio silenzio valeva come risposta.  
A quel punto Holmes sembrò spazientirsi e si alzò dalla poltrona lasciando cadere malamente il libro e iniziando a girare per la stanza con le mani sollevate.  
“Perché la tua percezione di me cambierebbe. E sarebbe così, amico mio, com’è normale che sia. Inizieresti a prendere ogni mio gesto come un tentativo di vincere le tue grazie, ogni passeggiata a braccetto verrebbe travisata come un approccio di tipo amoroso e quel che è peggio- perché diavolo stai ridendo Watson?! Ti pare qualcosa su cui scherzare?!”  
Era stato più forte di me, la risata era partita dritta dal petto ed era uscita senza che avessi avuto alcuna possibilità di fermarla. Mi ero seduto alla mia poltrona mentre Holmes vaneggiava, ancora con le mani in aria, spiegandomi come avrei travisato il tutto e semplicemente ero scoppiato a ridere.  
“Holmes, in tutta onestà, mi sento quasi offeso dall’ego smisurato che mi stai affibbiando senza nessuna ragione” riuscì a dire dopo diverso tempo e dopo un’occhiata raggelante di Holmes.  
Lui sembrò confuso. “Che intendi dire, Watson?”  
Scrollai le spalle.  
“Holmes, credi che penserei che siccome sono un uomo saresti attratto da me a prescindere? Solo perché dotato di attributi maschili? Cielo, Holmes, va bene tutto, ma ti so di gusti molto migliori”  
Rimase in silenzio e questa volta qualcosa mutò nel suo sguardo ma non riuscii a decifrare cosa, così andai avanti. “Potresti trovarti uomini molto più giovani e affascinanti di me, nonché sicuramente più brillanti. Non avrei mai la pretenziosità di pensarti invaghito di me solo perché uomo, suvvia”  
E con questo ritenetti chiusa la questione. Non c’era neanche più da chiedersi _se_ Holmes fosse omosessuale, ma la realizzazione di ciò non provocò niente di tutto ciò che il mio amico aveva appena descritto. Mi alzai dalla poltrona ancora divertito da quell’assurdità e stavo per andarmene nelle mie stanze quando un braccio di Holmes mi fermò dal superarlo.  
Alzai gli occhi ma il suo sguardo era rivolto da tutt’altra parte.  
“Non c’è uomo migliore al mondo di te, Watson. Non c’è uomo migliore al mondo di te _per me_ ”  
E questa volta gli occhi si puntarono nei miei e rimanemmo diversi secondi così, a fissarci senza dire niente.  
Poi il braccio di Holmes si spostò per lasciarmi passare e lui si scostò bruscamente da me, lasciandomi in qualche modo ghiacciato sul posto senza la sua presenza accanto.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli impomatati e disse qualcosa sottovoce che non riuscii a capire e fece per andarsene dalla stanza.  
“Dovremmo dare alla signora Hudson un buon motivo per la tua dipartita. Nella speranza certo che non vorrai dirle la verità e di questo te ne sarei infinitamente grato”  
Non mi guardava e parlava con una voce con cui non l’avevo mai sentito parlare prima.  
La sola idea di lasciare gli appartamenti, di lasciare _Holmes_ , mi fece venire la nausea.  
E qualcosa andava fatto.  
“Non hai nemmeno fatto un tentativo” mi ritrovai a dire con le farfalle nello stomaco e Holmes si fermò sulla soglia della propria camera, voltandosi poi in mia direzione.  
“Un tentativo?” chiese alzando un sopracciglio e mostrando tutto il suo scetticismo. Era evidente dalla sua postura e dal colorito più pallido del solito che non stesse bene e il pensiero di averlo ridotto così per una stupida curiosità mi fece male come se mi avessero colpito in pieno petto.  
“Per essere respinto da qualcuno devi aver fatto almeno un tentativo. Non mi sembra di averti respinto, come non mi sembra di essere stato corteggiato in alcun maniera, Holmes”  
A questo punto Holmes aveva ripercorso i suoi passi e si trovava di nuovo dinnanzi a me che non riuscivo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso e mi stavo chiedendo cosa stessi in realtà facendo.  
“Watson, è un gioco pericoloso quello che stai tentando di incominciare”  
Sostenni il suo sguardo mentre sentivo il cuore battere talmente forte che temevo sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro, ma non cedetti e la mia voce, con mia grande gioia, rimase perfettamente composta.  
“Mi piacciono le peonie” dissi come dato di fatto e me ne andai lasciando Holmes da solo in salotto.  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
Primo capitolo di 3.  
Li ho già scritti tutti o, conoscendomi, avrei lasciato il tutto incompleto :’D  
E’ la prima storia “lunga” che scrivo su di loro quindi… abbiate pietà?


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2.  
  
Quella notte non riuscii a dormire.  
Pensavo e ripensavo a quello che mi aveva detto Holmes ma, soprattutto, pensavo e ripensavo a quello che gli avevo risposto _io_.  
Inutile dire che era stata una sorpresa venire a conoscenza che Holmes provasse qualcosa _per me,_ ma non ero riuscito a darvi la giusta importanza dato il fatto che sembrava che per qualche motivo dovessi abbandonare le mie stanze per cercare un altro posto.  
E questa era una cosa che non avevo alcuna intenzione di fare.  
Né di lasciare la mia casa né di lasciare Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Mi rigiravo nel letto a fronte di questi pensieri e continuavo a chiedermi non cos’avrei dovuto fare con Holmes, ma perché la cosa non mi facesse provare un minimo d’imbarazzo; perché la considerassi una cosa gradita (molto più che gradita, a dire il vero) e perché sentivo il petto scaldarsi al solo pensiero.  
Non avevo mai avuto nessuna predilezione per gli uomini. Cielo, avevo servito per diversi anni in Afghanistan e il pensiero non mi aveva mai sfiorato minimamente nonostante la vicinanza e la nudità che spesso si veniva a creare e, se dovevo essere del tutto onesto, il solo pensiero di entrare in intimità con un uomo mi faceva storcere la bocca.  
Ma Holmes…  
  
Mi rigirai nel letto sbuffando sonoramente e le coperte mi si aggrovigliarono alle gambe, infastidendomi ulteriormente. Non sarei mai uscito vivo da quella notte, era evidente.  
  
Peonie. Che diavolo mi era saltato in testa? E cosa pensava ora di me, Holmes? Che ero un pazzo, forse, e di certo non avrei potuto dargli torto.  
  
La tenue luce dell’alba mi sorprese ancora sveglio e io non ero giunto a nessuna conclusione.  
Mi addormentai stremato e in un sonno difficile quelle che mi sembrarono ore dopo, con l’ultimo mio pensiero diretto a Holmes e al domandarmi cos’avrei fatto se avesse davvero tentato di corteggiarmi quella mattina.  
Mi sorpresi a sorridere del pensiero prima di sprofondare in un sonno senza sogni.  
  
***  
  
Quando scesi per la colazione Holmes era già al tavolo con una tazza di tè fumante e le pagine della cronaca nera in mano (il restante giornale era già sulla mia metà del tavolo ad attendermi) e il mio cuore, quello sciocco, per qualche motivo saltò un battito.  
Non sembrò accorgersi subito di me fin quando non entrai in salotto e a quel punto aveva già abbassato il giornale e mi guardava come non lo avevo mai visto fare prima.  
Mi stava sorridendo. E fin qui non vi avrei trovato nulla di strano non fosse che non mi era mai stato rivolto un sorriso del genere da parte sua (né lo avevo mai visto indirizzarlo ad altri, per fortuna), era un sorriso più aperto seppur mostrasse una certa timidezza e i suoi occhi erano puntati su di me come a volermi dare tutta la sua attenzione.  
Mi sentivo come un esperimento su un vetrino, al centro dell’attenzione ed estremamente visibile e vulnerabile ma per una qualche ragione la cosa non mi creava imbarazzo.  
Gli sorrisi di rimando e mi accomodai al tavolo.  
“Buongiorno, Holmes. Di buon umore?” chiesi posandomi il tovagliolo sulle gambe e servendomi con del bacon ancora non del tutto freddo.  
“Eccellente in effetti, mio caro Watson” mi rispose lanciandomi un’occhiata e un mezzo sorriso e finalmente capii il suo discorso del giorno prima.  
Holmes mi aveva detto che avrei scambiato ogni suo cenno, ogni suo gesto, per un tentativo di vincere le mie simpatie se solo si fosse confessato un omosessuale ma, _ooh_ , quanto si era sbagliato nel pensarlo.  
Perché Holmes adesso stava _flirtando_ -con me!- ed era una persona completamente diversa dal solito, in qualche maniera freddo e distaccato, Holmes.  
Deglutii perché non mi sentii in grado di fare altro.  
Un bussare secco e sicuro fece sì che gli occhi incredibilmente grigi di Holmes si scostassero dai miei e mi ritrovai per qualche secondo come stordito, mentre il respiro che non mi ero accorto di aver trattenuto tornava normale.  
La signora Hudson entrò pochi istanti dopo, salutandomi con un sorriso caloroso e porgendomi un mazzo di fiori da cui non ero riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da quando la donna era entrata.  
Delle peonie dal rosso più vivo al rosa più delicato facevano bella mostra di sé, legate da un semplice nastro bianco. La signora Hudson me le pose delicatamente in mano e si mise alla ricerca di un vaso.  
“Sono per lei, dottore” ansimò, trafficando in punta di piedi dentro una credenza utilizzata unicamente da Holmes per i suoi raccoglitori e per un secondo, scioccamente, mi chiesi perché me lo stesse dicendo siccome ne ero ben a conoscenza.  
Continuai a guardare i fiori per diverso tempo e dovetti sembrare un perfetto sciocco, così imbambolato con un mazzo di fiori in mano senza prestare soccorso alla povera signora Hudson, perché perfino Holmes si mise a ridere piano, guardandomi da sotto le folte ciglia scure.  
Mi sentì arrossire nemmeno fossi una scolaretta e mi voltai, dandogli le spalle.  
La signora Hudson trovò un vaso nascosto chissà dove e lo riempì con un po’ d’acqua della caraffa, prendendo nuovamente i fiori in mano e adagiandoceli dentro.  
“Deve aver fatto proprio colpo questa volta, dottore, non ho mai sentito di una donna mandare fiori a un uomo, non è proprio convenzionale”  
“Probabilmente vengono dallo studio, signora Hudson, sarà stato un mio paziente che me li ha mandati per ringraziarmi”  
Lei scosse il capo sorridendo e vidi con la coda dell’occhio Holmes sedersi più comodamente.  
“Il ragazzo delle consegne ha lasciato detto che erano da parte di una persona molto presa da lei. Ha anche aggiunto che _molto presa_ non era esattamente la parola usata ma non riusciva a ricordare l’altra perché troppo difficile” la donna sorrise e posò il vaso sul tavolo accanto alla finestra.  
“Così dovrebbero avere abbastanza luce” disse, annuendo più a se stessa che a uno di noi due, e si diresse di nuovo al piano inferiore, salutandoci con un cenno del capo.  
Solo dopo diversi minuti dalla sua dipartita mi voltai verso Holmes (dovevo avere ancora un’espressione sconvolta dacché il mio amico non la smetteva di sorridere) che continuava a ignorarmi, bevendo serenamente il suo tè.  
“Qualcosa non va, amico mio?” chiese tentando di nascondere il sorriso dietro il giornale (e se fossi riuscito a prestare particolare attenzione a quel momento avrei notato che non avevo mai visto Holmes così di buon umore in tutti i nostri anni di conoscenza), dal canto mio tornai ad osservare i fiori.  
“Holmes, dove diavolo hai trovato delle peonie così belle in questa stagione?” ed erano davvero i fiori più belli che avessi mai visto.  
Solo in quel momento alzò gli occhi verso di me e io gli restituì lo sguardo. Con la massima serietà di cui era capace, ma con un luccichio negli occhi che non avevo mai visto, mi disse “Watson, devi sapere che io non faccio mai le cose a metà. Sarebbero state perfette o non ci sarebbero state affatto” e dopo, come un secondo pensiero, aggiunse “E sono felice che siano di tuo gradimento” e detto questo tornò a prestare attenzione al giornale.  
Mi alzai lasciando la colazione a metà e mi diressi al tavolo, osservando i fiori e i suoi colori brillanti alla luce del sole, e ne toccai i petali morbidi ancora freschi di rugiada. Mi ritrovai a sorridere e a provare una piacevole sensazione di calore nel petto.  
Ignorai gli occhi di Holmes puntati su di me.  
  
***  
  
Holmes divenne più tattile nei miei confronti.  
Non lo avrei mai definito una persona affettuosa nel senso convenzionale del termine (nonostante dimostrasse sia nei confronti miei che della signora Hudson un rispetto e un affetto smisurato nei suoi modi poco ortodossi) eppure, adesso che ne aveva la possibilità, quando eravamo soli in casa una mano indugiava molto di più sulla mia spalla o passava delicatamente sul fianco e rimaneva per diversi istanti ferma mentre Holmes mi parlava di qualcosa (ed era con un po’ di vergogna che dovevo ammettere che molto spesso dovevo chiedergli di ripetere, troppo distratto dalla sensazione della sua mano ferma su di me e dal calore che ne conseguiva). Mi sfiorava le dita quando gli passavo un oggetto richiesto e dal suo sguardo mi faceva intendere che era tutto calcolato, che non me l’ero immaginato, ed era in momenti come quelli che mi sembrava che l’aria nella stanza non bastasse e dovessi aprire una finestra per poter tornare a respirare normalmente.  
Poi c’erano gli sguardi.  
Credo di aver già parlato a sufficienza del magnetismo degli occhi di Holmes ma non trovo parole per descrivere come quegli occhi mi trafiggevano e lasciavano senza fiato ogni qual volta si posavano su di me (e temo fossero più le volte che non me ne accorgevo che il contrario). Holmes aveva il potere di guardarmi e farmi sentire esposto ma non in maniera inopportuna ed era, anzi, una sensazione piuttosto piacevole. Diverse volte mi ero ritrovato ad attraversare la stanza per avvicinarmi, come una falena attirata dalla luce, solo per poter osservare quello sguardo da più vicino. E Holmes, in quelle occasioni, non mi aveva mai rifiutato i suoi occhi, non si era mai rinchiuso in se stesso scostando lo sguardo perché adesso sapeva che non c’era più alcun motivo di farlo.  
Mi domandai da quanto tempo mi guardasse così e come avessi potuto non accorgermene.  
  
Lo spazio personale, di cui già prima entrambi eravamo piuttosto carenti, si era ridotto fino quasi a dissolversi.  
In carrozza la coscia di Holmes premeva contro la mia, a casa avevamo entrambi abbandonato le nostre poltrone per leggere piuttosto sul divano, dove ogni tanto la mano di Holmes si poggiava sul mio ginocchio senza che io dicessi o facessi nulla per levarla, e quando Holmes era impegnato in qualche suo esperimento ero io che mi avvicinavo, come se ne sentissi la mancanza a non averlo accanto a me; lo contemplavo versare strani miscugli in questa o quella provetta, seguendo meticolosamente i movimenti delle sue mani macchiate di acidi ma affusolate e aggraziate (un altro argomento di cui avrei potuto parlare per ore senza mai sentirmene stanco).  
Nulla di tutto ciò avveniva, ovviamente, fuori dalle mura domestiche. Solo in un paio di occasioni avevo visto il mio amico lanciarmi qualche sguardo che si fermava un po’ più del dovuto su di me ma confidavamo entrambi sulla pochezza dello Yard e della nostra (o perlomeno mia) rispettabile fama e Holmes stava sempre ben attento che non fossimo osservati da anima viva.  
In qualche maniera Holmes mi sembrava perfino più brillante.  
  
***  
  
Le peonie arrivavano puntualmente fresche e bellissime ogni giovedì.  
  
***  
  
Fu in una notte come un’altra che mi chiesi se per caso, in fondo, non mi conoscessi affatto così bene come credevo. Per più di trent’anni della mia vita ero stato convinto di poter trovare nel gentil sesso quello di cui più avevo più bisogno: una casa, una famiglia, una figura che mi accogliesse davanti al focolare a braccia aperte e con un sorriso e con delle forme fisiche ben lontane da quelle maschili.  
Del resto non avevo mai trovato nessun uomo attraente. Potevo valutare oggettivamente la bellezza di un uomo (come poteva farlo chiunque altro) ma il mio interesse a riguardo era inesistente.  
Ma conosciuto Holmes queste mie stesse certezze erano crollate in meno di mezza giornata. Non volevo qualcuno che mi accudisse, non volevo un tenue focolare e una dolce moglie ad aspettarmi in piedi finito il lavoro. Volevo l’azione, volevo essere utile e dare una mano come meglio potevo. Volevo l’adrenalina dei casi perché era la cosa che mi faceva sentire più vivo da quand’ero tornato, zoppo e con gli incubi, dalla guerra in Afghanistan.  
E Holmes…  
Holmes aveva sempre avuto un certo fascino che non avevo mai riscontrato in nessun altra persona. Forse non era bello in maniera convenzionale ma la sua intelligenza, il suo spirito e i suoi gesti lo rendevano affascinante in un modo che non avrei nemmeno saputo spiegare a parole e mi aveva attirato dal primo momento con un solo sguardo, con quell’acciaio negli occhi che non riusciva mai a smettere di stupirmi.  
Tuttavia…  
Tuttavia non mi credevo innamorato. Invaghito, sicuramente, ma in maniera del tutto platonica e amicale.  
Eppure adesso mi ritrovavo con il mio migliore amico nonché coinquilino che mi corteggiava e trovavo la cosa oltremodo lusinghiera e, soprattutto, mi ritrovavo a non avere un solo valido motivo per cui avrei dovuto rifiutarlo.  
Ero innamorato di Holmes e la cosa ridicola era l’accorgersi dell’esserlo sempre stato.  
Non provavo nessun moto di fastidio nell’immaginare la sua mano di nuovo stretta al mio fianco e lui che si chinava verso di me, con quella bocca che poteva sputare veleno ma ché il più delle volte sorrideva affabile; piuttosto mi immaginavo d’incontrarlo a metà strada, di poter finalmente toccare quella pelle pallida e di scompigliargli con la mano quei capelli sempre così perfetti per vederlo più sbarazzino, come sarebbe stato la mattina appena sveglio senza brillantina.  
Immaginavo di _vederlo_ la mattina appena sveglio _._ Nell’attimo esatto in cui gli occhi si aprono pigramente e si prende coscienza di sé. Com’era Holmes in quell’esatto momento? Com’era appena uscito da una lunga notte (o forse appena poche ore) di sonno? Russava? Come preferiva dormire? E come dormiva con una persona che divideva il letto con lui? Come si sarebbe comportato con me al suo fianco?  
Non erano domande che un gentiluomo avrebbe dovuto porsi, ma al diavolo!  
Volevo le risposte a quelle domande, volevo sapere tutto quello che nessun’altra persona conosceva di Holmes.  
Fossi dannato in eterno, volevo Sherlock Holmes!  
E per quanto i tocchi rubati, gli sguardi nascosti, i fiori e il corteggiamento fossero molto più che piacevoli era arrivato il momento che facessi qualcosa anch’io, che dimostrassi apertamente il mio affetto ad Holmes, perché ero stato crudele in quella richiesta e non avevo pensato affatto a lui ma solo a un modo per non dovermene andare.  
Questa volta toccava a me corteggiare Holmes, perché meritava questo e ben altro per aver aspettato uno sciocco come me per così tanto tempo.  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
E siamo a due capitoli su 3.  
Il prossimo sarà lungo come questi due messi insieme in pratica. X’D


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3.  
  
  
Quella mattina salutai Holmes con più enfasi del solito e feci una colazione frettolosa, dovendo uscire il prima possibile per i biglietti del concerto di quella sera stessa.  
Holmes mi guardò con espressione stupita e mi chiese se andasse tutto bene ma volendo fare trapelare il meno possibile semplicemente annuii prima di prendere giacca e bastone e dirgli di non andare da nessuna parte sicché avevo dei piani per dopo cena.  
Non attesi nemmeno risposta e chiusi la porta, dirigendomi al botteghino.  
  
Quando feci ritorno Holmes mi attendeva in piedi, le braccia dietro la schiena e un’espressione crucciata.  
“Che c’è, amico mio?” gli chiesi dopo aver appeso il soprabito e sperando non fosse successo niente di grave. Lui mi guardò per qualche istante e dopo un’attenta analisi parve rassenerarsi.  
“Niente, Watson, niente. Sei andato via così di corsa che pensavo… Ma dimmi, sono i biglietti per il concerto di questa sera quelli nella busta?”  
Roteai gli occhi e mi finsi seccato (come se avessi mai potuto davvero nascondergli qualcosa) facendogli poi cenno di accomodarsi sul divano. Si sedette senza dire niente, guardandomi sempre con quell’aria furba, e io mi sedetti affianco a lui, più vicino di quanto mi fossi mai permesso prima.  
Gli passai la busta senza troppe cerimonie e quando la prese la sua mano libera si posò sulla mia coscia -come faceva sempre ultimamente quand’eravamo seduti sul divano- ma questa volta la andai a coprire con la mia.  
Holmes non sembrò dare segno di accorgersene se non che i suoi occhi si fermarono per diversi secondi sulla stessa riga del biglietto e sembrò ridestarsi solo dopo qualche attimo, riprendendo la lettura di luogo e ora del concerto.  
La sua mano era calda sotto la mia ancora fredda dalla temperatura esterna e la sensazione era piuttosto piacevole. Non ero abituato a stringere mani più grandi della mia ma non ci feci nemmeno caso mentre il mio pollice andava ad accarezzarne il dorso.  
Holmes rimase immobile, i biglietti ancora stretti in una mano, rigido come non lo avevo mai visto fin quando (e mi si perdoni il termine decisamente poco consono) letteralmente si sciolse -non avrei saputo trovare un’altra parola più calzante. Vidi i muscoli rigidi del collo e delle spalle rilassarsi, la mano che tenevo stretta tra la mia ricambiare il gesto e, pian piano, Holmes si poggiò con tutto il peso contro il mio fianco, la testa appoggiata alla mia spalla.  
Alzai la mano portando le sue nocche alla mia bocca e le baciai, cauto, osservando la reazione del mio amico accanto a me. Di tutta risposta Holmes si sporse facendosi ancora più vicino e si poteva dire fossimo quasi abbracciati.  
Avevo il cuore che mi martellava talmente forte nelle orecchie e nel petto che temevo seriamente che Holmes potesse riuscire a sentirlo.  
Spostai di poco il viso e i suoi capelli mi sfiorarono le narici. L’odore di tabacco e prodotti per capelli mi investì in pieno e mi sentì arrossire per qualche strano motivo.  
Rimasi comunque fermo in quella posizione, seppur scomoda, desiderando di non dovermi alzare mai più.  
Holmes era rilassato e caldo tra le mie braccia e rimasi per diversi minuti in silenzio, ascoltando solo il suo respiro.  
“Ricordo avessi menzionato il dover portare avanti un esperimento importante in giornata” dissi dopo diverso tempo, con la voce più ferma di quanto mi aspettassi. Holmes annuì leggermente.  
“Può attendere, ho altro da fare al momento”  
Sorrisi e gli accarezzai le mani. Le dita affusolate, il dorso, il palmo, le leggere vene sul polso che sparivano sotto la camicia, ne osservai le cicatrici provocate dagli acidi e i tagli da bisturi, o da qualche esperimento non finito bene.  
“Sei davvero ossessionato dalle mie mani, Watson” mi disse col viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo del mio collo.  
“Rimmarresti sorpreso da quante cose sono ossessionato da te, Holmes”  
  
Rimanemmo così fin quando non sentimmo i passi della signora Hudson salire gli scalini per portarci il pranzo.  
  
***  
  
Cambiai abito due volte prima di decidere -che diavolo!- che non aveva nessuna importanza quello che avrei indossato e che dovevo smettere di comportarmi come una scolaretta alla prima cotta ed essere un vero uomo e scendere quelle dannate scale.  
  
Holmes, ovviamente, mi stava già aspettando nell’atrio.  
E la maledetta scolaretta alla prima cotta si fece risentire prepotentemente quando mi salirono le farfalle allo stomaco alla vista del sorriso caloroso di Holmes e dei suoi occhi colmi di qualcosa che ancora non sapevo ben identificare.  
Aveva indossato il suo abito migliore, ed era bellissimo.  
  
“Molto affascinante, amico mio” mi disse quando lo raggiunsi e sentì le guance imporporarsi (non riuscivo in alcun modo a darmi un contegno, pareva).  
“Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca” gli risposi guardandolo negli occhi perché capisse che ero serio.  
Anche il suo colorito solitamente pallido sembrò prendere di colore a quelle parole e me e rallegrai.  
“Possiamo andare, allora” disse prendendo i soprabiti ma lo fermai con un cenno della mano.  
Mi avvicinai ai fiori arrivati freschi quella mattina e presi due peonie rosse, staccandone il gambo.  
“Credo che manchi qualcosa” sussurrai, conscio dei suoi occhi fissi su di me per tutto il tempo, mentre ripercorrevo i miei passi e andavo a sistemargli il fiore all’occhiello e facendo la stessa cosa sul mio completo “così dovrebbe essere perfetto”  
Il rosso della peonia contrastava magnificamente con il nero del suo abito e alzai il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Gli occhi solitamente duri come l’acciaio erano straordinariamente teneri e mi ritrovai a sorridere mentre una mano di Holmes si poggiava sulla mia spalla e timidamente mi accarezzava il collo col pollice.  
Ed era quello il momento giusto. Era il momento perfetto e lo sentivo dalla pelle d’oca sulle braccia e dal viso di Holmes che sembrava prendere consapevolezza di sé e si avvicinava mentre io rimanevo fermo ad aspettarlo, in attesa.  
“Watson” lo sentii sussurrare, incerto, “siamo ancora in tempo per-” lo presi di forza per la nuca e lo attirai verso di me ma un rumore al piano di sotto e dei passi frettolosi sulle scale ci fece separare in gran fretta e ancora non so dire con quale fortuna riuscimmo ad essere così pronti di riflessi.  
Il cuore mi batteva nelle orecchie mentre guardavo la figura alta di Holmes fissare invece la porta con cipiglio infastidito, le guance lievemente arrossate e le sopracciglia contrite.  
Una donna irruppe pochi secondi dopo nelle nostre stanze e si scusò per tutto il trambusto e per aver lasciato la padrona di casa al piano di sotto senza essersi nemmeno fatta annunciare ma era un caso grave, gravissimo. Suo fratello era scomparso da giorni e la polizia non stava facendo alcunché per trovarlo.  
Io e Holmes ci scambiammo un’occhiata e, sebbene lui fosse ancora infastidito, fece un piccolo cenno d’assenso col capo e io abbandonai i biglietti di quella sera sul tavolo.  
Bisognava trovare un uomo scomparso.  
  
***  
  
Ci vollero diversi giorni per trovare il, purtroppo ormai defunto, signor Blackwood e sua sorella non riusciva a darsi pace per l’accaduto.  
Pianse tutte le sue lacrime a Scotland Yard, inconsolabile, e le rimasi vicino per darle quel minimo di conforto che uno sconosciuto avrebbe potuto dare. Purtroppo, a parte suo fratello, la donna non aveva famiglia, non aveva né marito né figli ed era rimasta sola al mondo.  
Inconsolabile di certo.  
Chiuso il caso io e Holmes tornammo a casa in silenzio, mortificati di non aver potuto fare niente di più che acciuffare l’assassino di Blackwood.  
Non parlammo più del caso ed entrambi pensavamo che non avremmo mai più rivisto la nostra cliente.  
A quanto pare ci sbagliavamo.  
  
***  
  
La signorina Blackwood si presentò qualche giorno dopo al 221B di Baker Street ma almeno questa volta si fece annunciare dalla signora Hudson.  
Mi ritrovai curioso di questa visita inaspettata e guardai Holmes con fare interrogativo, dal canto suo non mi disse niente ma inforcò la pipa e una strana cupezza si impossessò di lui.  
La signorina entrò portando un mazzo di fiori e un enorme cesto di frutta e mi affrettai a soccorrerla essendo che tutto sembrava troppo pesante. Lei mi ringraziò, le guance arrossate dalla fatica, e si sforzò in un timido sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi. Il nero dell’abito da lutto la faceva sembrare ancora più pallida e minuta.  
Mi disse che era venuta a ringraziarci; non riusciva a darsi pace per suo fratello ma almeno adesso sapeva la verità e non continuava a nutrire vane speranze. In tutto il discorso guardò Holmes solo una volta e lo trovai sgarbato essendo che era stato il mio amico a fare praticamente tutto il lavoro, come al solito. Le dissi che era stato tutto merito di Holmes e che se c’era qualcuno da ringraziare quello era lui.  
Holmes si mostrò affabile ma c’era qualcosa che non andava e non riuscivo in nessun modo a capire cosa. La signorina Blackwood lo ringraziò calorosamente e non riuscì a evitarsi nuovamente il pianto, parlando del fratello.  
Sentì una stretta di angoscia al petto per la povera donna e le porsi un fazzoletto, facendola accomodare in soggiorno e tenendole una mano nella speranza di alleggerirla, in qualche maniera, di quel peso orribile.  
Fu in quel momento che Holmes si alzò, inventò una scusa e uscì di casa in tutta fretta.  
Guardai la porta dell’uscio lasciata aperta e mi domandai cosa diavolo fosse appena successo mentre la donna continuava a singhiozzare.  
Fu dopo diversi minuti che riuscì a riprendersi e si asciugò gli occhi col fazzoletto.  
“Mi dispiace” disse con la voce ancora rotta dal pianto “devo essere stata un fastidio per il signor Holmes, mi dispiace davvero tantissimo”  
Scossi la testa.  
“Mia cara, Holmes era sconvolto quanto me dalla prematura dipartita del signor Blackwood e lei di certo non è stata un fastidio, anzi” dissi guardando i fiori e il cesto “è stata fin troppo gentile per quello che siamo riusciti a fare”  
Lei semplicemente annuì.  
La accompagnai alla porta appena si sentì in grado di alzarsi e fare ritorno a casa.  
“Signorina Blackwood, nonostante le circostante è stato un piacere”  
Lei mi guardò per diversi istanti senza dire niente e poi annuì.  
“Potremmo vederci ancora, dottore? In circostante più liete, intendo”  
“Londra è una grande città, signorina Blackwood, ma chissà!” sorrisi e lei si incupì ancora un poco anche se non avrei saputo dirne il perché.  
Si allontanò lungo le scale e aspettai che il portone di sotto si chiudesse prima di chiudere la porta di casa.  
Ma dove diavolo era andato a cacciarsi Holmes?  
  
***  
  
Holmes fece ritorno ad un’ora indecente dopo cena e io mi ritrovai a scattare in piedi dalla poltrona appena udii il portone di sotto aprirsi.  
Lo raggiunsi alla porta d’ingresso, aprendola con più veemenza di quanto volessi e ritrovandomi Holmes quasi addosso.  
“Holmes! Ma dove sei-?” e c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di Holmes, freddo come il ghiaccio, che mi fece fermare dal porre quella domanda.  
Si scostò da me e appese il soprabito, mormorando qualcosa sull’aver già mangiato e che era troppo stanco e quindi andava a ritirarsi. Non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di augurargli la buona notte che la porta della sua camera si chiuse.  
Cosa accidenti era successo?  
  
***  
  
Il mattino seguente Holmes mi salutò e mi passò le uova e la sezione sportiva del giornale per poi tornare a leggere con la pipa tra le labbra. Non aveva toccato cibo e non sembrava essere di molte parole, così mi sforzai di lasciarlo un po’ da solo e di dedicarmi alla stesura del prossimo racconto che ultimamente stava andando a rilento.  
Mi resi conto solo diverse ore dopo che c’era qualcos’altro che non andava. La signora Hudson portò su la posta e trovai un invito di un mio amico del club per quella sera stessa e notai solo in quel momento il giorno della settimana.  
 _Giovedì_.  
Mi voltai verso la finestra e notai il vaso vuoto, nessun nuovo mazzo di peonie, tristemente lasciato a se stesso.  
Guardai Holmes che smistava svogliatamente la sua corrispondenza e mi ritrovai con la gola improvvisamente secca.  
Che fosse cambiato qualcosa? Ma non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.  
Scossi la testa e tornai al mio racconto. Holmes aveva detto di non fare le cose a metà, forse non aveva trovato dei fiori che lo soddisfavano o forse, semplicemente, i fiori non erano più una cosa d’obbligo essendo che i miei sentimenti erano più che chiari e lui era ricambiato.  
Lo guardai di nuovo con la coda dell’occhio e mi diedi dell’idiota.  
Conoscevo Holmes da diversi anni e sapevo che il suo umore cambiava molto spesso come cambiava il vento e, anzi, il fatto che fosse rimasto allegro per così tante settimane era di per sé un miracolo.  
Mi rimisi a scrivere pensando di essere diventato davvero troppo paranoico.  
  
***  
  
Qualcosa però, ahimè, era cambiato o forse, per meglio dire, era tornato esattamente come prima.  
Non avevamo più parlato della serata a teatro, non avevamo più parlato della signorina Blackwood o del caso e, a conti fatti, dovevo dire che non parlavamo e basta.  
Holmes si era ritirato in un mutismo che non vedevo ormai da diverso tempo e qualsiasi mia iniziativa di un discorso cadeva nel vuoto. Temetti fosse ritornato addirittura all’uso della cocaina ma non notai né siringhe né lacci emostatici e quando restava in maniche di camicia per un esperimento gettavo un occhio con aria apprensiva verso le sue braccia, ma tutto sembrava a posto.  
Erano sparite le occhiate languide, era sparito il sorriso canzonatorio e bonario ed erano sparite le battutine e le mani che si sfioravano in carrozza. Ero rimasto con un pugno di mosche, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa fredda e fastidiosa e il cuore pesante. Non riuscivo a capire quel cambiamento e pensavo e ripensavo a cosa fosse successo, se avessi sbagliato o se avessi detto qualcosa di male, ma non mi sovveniva nulla e Holmes da quel punto di vista non mi dava alcun aiuto siccome diceva -pretendeva!- che andasse tutto bene.  
Passai diverse notti senza chiudere occhio ripensando alle settimane appena passate e a provare un’enorme perdita; mi sentivo quasi a lutto per qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere ma che non era stata perché Holmes aveva deciso così, senza darmi nemmeno una spiegazione.  
Eppure ogni tanto lo vedevo lanciarmi occhiate da dietro il giornale, fissarmi per qualche istante mentre credeva fossi distratto per poi tornare subito ai suoi affari mentre mi voltavo in sua direzione.  
Non poteva essere tutto finito. Lo sguardo che Holmes mi aveva rivolto per giorni e giorni interi, il sentimento che c’era dentro quello sguardo, non poteva essere sparito nel nulla, era semplicemente impossibile.  
Decisi che l’avrei affrontato il giorno dopo, parlando chiaramente e senza farmi distrarre dai suoi tentativi di sviare il discorso.  
Sì, era l’unica soluzione.  
  
***  
  
Ero pronto per iniziare una discussione per nulla piacevole quando mi ritrovai al tavolo della colazione e Holmes mi sorrise, affabile, e mi passò il piatto con bacon e pancetta.  
“Buongiorno, amico mio, dormito bene?”  
Tutta la mia risolutezza vacillò e lo guardai, sconcertato.  
Allora era davvero solo l’umore del momento?  
“Buongiorno” risposi accomodandomi a tavola e osservandolo guardingo.  
“Qualcosa non va, Watson?” chiese inarcando un sopracciglio, sembrando seriamente in apprensione.  
“No, no, amico mio. Tu piuttosto? Stai bene?”  
“Meravigliosamente” e detto questo mi passò, come al solito, le pagine sportive.  
Mi chiesi se fossi per caso del tutto ammattito e avessi preso troppo sul serio il pessimo umore di Holmes di quei giorni, forse era davvero solo una fase di passaggio dovuta magari alla noia di non avere più un caso degno di questo nome da diverso tempo.  
Quando poi i miei occhi vennero catturati dal mazzo di peonie fresche depositate nel vaso sul solito tavolo vicino la finestra il mio animo si rasserenò del tutto.  
Sembrava fosse tornato tutto alla normalità.  
  
***  
  
Holmes mi mostrò i biglietti dello stesso spettacolo che avevo prenotato io ma per quella sera e siccome, come diceva anche il mio amico, non credo nelle coincidenze, lo trovai un gesto estremamente romantico.  
Mi sentivo molto allegro e il solo pensiero che avremmo potuto riprendere da dove ci eravamo interrotti quella terribile sera mi faceva sorridere come un idiota, più volte notai Holmes guardarmi e sorridere di conseguenza e questo non faceva altro che sollevare ancora di più il mio spirito.  
  
***  
  
Questa volta attesi io Holmes nell’ingresso e quando uscì dalla sua stanza non potei fare a meno di notare un pacchetto che stringeva insieme ai biglietti tra le mani.  
Stavo per chiedere cosa fosse quando l’espressione di Holmes mi fece desistere. C’era di nuovo qualcosa che non andava ma non sembrava la stessa cosa avvenuta nelle giornate precedenti, non c’era acciaio nei suoi occhi né fastidio nella linea della sua bocca. Al contrario, sembrava un uomo distrutto, gli occhi che fissavano il pacchetto estremamente tristi e la bocca piegata nel sorriso più amaro che avessi mai visto. Ma il tutto durò per pochi secondi prima che Holmes tornasse in sé, come sempre faceva quando voleva celare le emozioni del suo animo e io rimasi lì a guardarlo, preoccupato come non lo ero da tanto tempo.  
“Cos’è quel pacchetto, Holmes?” chiesi, non sapendo bene che altro fare vedendo le nocche di Holmes bianche per quanto stavano stringendo il pacco.  
Holmes a quel punto mi guardò e sorrise mestamente.  
“Questo, mio caro Watson, è un regalo per te”  
Rimasi sorpreso da quell’affermazione. In primo luogo perché non mi aspettavo assolutamente un regalo non essendo né il mio compleanno né un giorno particolare da festeggiare, e in secondo luogo perché un dono dovrebbe dare gioia anche alla persona che lo fa, eppure Holmes non sembrava per niente felice, in quel momento.  
Mi tese il pacchetto e lo presi con cura, aprendolo delicatamente come se fosse qualcosa di molto fragile. Dentro c’erano dei gemelli in oro e madreperla e rimasi a guardarli per diversi istanti senza sapere assolutamente cosa dire.  
“Holmes! Sei impazzito? Saranno costati una fortuna, non posso accettarli!”  
Lui sorrise, serafico.  
“Quanto sono costati, amico mio, non è di tuo interesse. Voglio solo sapere se ti piacciono e se mi farai il favore di indossarli questa sera”  
Rimasi in silenzio a guardare prima Holmes e poi i gemelli e poi di nuovo Holmes.  
“Holmes, sono bellissimi e io… perdonami amico mio, ma non so proprio cosa dire, sono semplicemente… _troppo_ ”  
Holmes si avvicinò e mi prese la scatola dalle mani, appoggiandola sul tavolino e iniziando a sbottonarmi le maniche della camicia.  
“Come ti ho già detto Watson, non faccio le cose a metà”  
Mi tolse i vecchi gemelli adagiandoli nella scatola e prendendo gli altri, facendo a cambio.  
Era un gesto estremamente intimo. L’unica persona che mi aveva mai messo i gemelli era stata mia madre quand’ero ancora un moccioso e non riuscivo ad infilarmeli da solo senza farli cadere a terra. Ed ora, Holmes era lì, così vicino e così dannatamente bello.  
“Questo è un regalo d’addio, Watson”  
Devo dire che non capii, all’inizio.  
Alzai gli occhi a guardarlo, ancora sorridente nonostante sentissi una morsa serrata attorno allo stomaco, e gli chiesi di ripetere, la voce molto meno ferma di quanto avessi sperato.  
Mi guardò con gli occhi più tristi che avessi mai visto.  
“Watson quello che hai fatto per me in questi ultimi tempi è stato… _ammirevole_ ” e volse lo sguardo da un’altra parte “ma la natura umana non si può cambiare, nemmeno se ci speri con tutto te stesso, nemmeno se ti sembra di esserci così vicino”  
Ritornò a guardarmi ma mi duole ammettere che non stavo più capendo nulla, né il suo discorso né cosa stesse succedendo o il _perché_.  
“Ho capito che non vuoi lasciare questi appartamenti, Watson, così me ne andrò io domani di prima mattina perché, amico mio, adesso è diventato davvero insostenibile, per me” prese un lungo respiro e sembrò riprendere il controllo di sé mentre le mani gli tremavano leggermente.  
Dal canto mio, l’unica cosa che riuscivo a fare era scuotere la testa.  
“Holmes, di cosa diavolo stai parlando? Andartene? E dove?”  
Lui fece spallucce.  
“Ho trovato qualcosa vicino-”  
“No, no, lascia stare, non mi interessa. Tu non andrai da nessuna parte e non lo farò nemmeno io. Holmes! Spiegati per cortesia perché ti dirò la verità, mi sembri un folle che sta vaneggiando!”  
Questo sembrò destabilizzarlo.  
“Un folle? Sarei un folle? Watson! Guarda cosa mi hai portato a fare! Corteggiarti, sant’Iddio! Come se fosse una cosa _possibile_ , come se tu potessi provare qualcosa per me solo perché ti ho mandato un mazzo di fiori. Però forse in questo caso hai ragione, sono io il folle che ho acconsentito a tutto questo. Avrei dovuto continuare a negare e tu avresti dovuto lasciar perdere, come ti avevo detto!”  
Si era allontanato da me ed era andato a camminare davanti il caminetto spento, le lunghe falcate che gli permettevano di fare giusto un paio di passi prima di tornare indietro e le scarpe che calpestavano troppo rumorosamente il pavimento.  
Mi avvicinai e tentai di afferrarlo per un braccio, di modo da farlo fermare, ma quello si scansò da me ulteriormente e continuò il suo andirivieni davanti al focolare.  
“Lasciar perdere sarebbe stato un tragico errore” dissi sicuro di me e questo sembrò farlo ammattire ancora di più.  
“Un tragico errore è stato tutto questo, Watson!” quasi urlò per poi appoggiarsi con le mani al camino, le spalle curve in avanti e l’aria di una persona che ha perso qualsiasi voglia di combattere “Pensavo che in qualche modo sarebbe stato divertente. E oh, mio Dio, lo è stato! Pensavo a un esperimento del quale ti saresti stufato subito e saremmo potuti tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni, io che fingevo di non essere follemente innamorato di te e tu che andavi al club e flirtavi amabilmente con le clienti” a quel punto aprii la bocca per ribattere ma non mi lasciò nemmeno iniziare “ma tu non ti sei comportato come mi aspettavo. E quando mai lo hai fatto, Watson? Hai iniziato a guardarmi in modo diverso, non hai scansato nemmeno un mio tocco e, anzi, ti sei fatto addirittura avanti per primo, alle volte. E quando mi hai stretto la mano? Te lo giuro, Watson, in quel momento ho pensato che mi sarebbe andato bene morire perché lo avrei fatto da uomo felice”  
Al suono della sua voce, così mite e così triste, mi si spezzò il cuore.  
“Eppure… la signorina Blackwood…”  
Corrugai le sopracciglia e mi chiesi cosa diavolo centrasse lei in tutto questo.  
“Una bellissima donna, sola al mondo, con una cotta per il più bel dottore di tutta Londra che si presenta a casa nostra per portare doni e tastare il terreno col sopraddetto dottore…”  
Lo guardai stralunato.  
“Holmes, non penserai che-!”  
Si voltò in mia direzione e capii all’istante che il ricordo di quegli occhi così tristi me lo sarei portato nella tomba. Lo raggiunsi senza neanche accorgermene e lo strinsi a me con quanta più forza possibile. Holmes si divincolò, tentò di scostarsi da me ma sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai colpito e così approfittai della forza bruta e lo strinsi ancora più forte, obbligandolo in quell’abbraccio.  
“Non ho nessun ricordo della signorina Blackwood. Non saprei dire se fosse bionda o castana, se avesse gli occhi chiari o scuri né se fosse graziosa o meno. So che esiste una signorina Blackwood, lì fuori da qualche parte, ma so che non riuscirei a riconoscerla per le strade di Londra; non le ho rivolto più di uno sguardo perché non ho altri che te in mente, Holmes. E pensavo di essere stato chiaro, mi sembrava di essere stato cristallino a riguardo.”  
Smise di divincolarsi e nascose il viso nell’incavo del mio collo mentre mi afferrava la giacca del completo con entrambe le mani, come a volersi dare un sostegno. “Non voglio andarmene da questi appartamenti, Holmes, perché qui dentro ci sei tu e se tu vuoi andartene allora ti seguirò perché non ti libererai di me” presi un profondo respiro e gli baciai piano la tempia, sfiorando per la prima volta con le labbra i capelli impomatati. “Sono disperatamente innamorato di te, Holmes. Non c’è nessuna signorina Blackwood come non ci sarà mai nessun altra donna. Voglio…” sospirai “voglio potermi svegliare insieme a te e vedere se sei così di pessimo umore anche appena sveglio. Voglio seguire i casi con te e scrivere di questi ultimi mentre tu ti lamenti di quanto io sia prosaico ma poi mi appoggi una mano sulla coscia e ti appoggi a me di peso. Voglio poter lasciare la città, quando invecchieremo, e passare il resto dei nostri anni in campagna lontano da sguardi indiscreti e facendo qualcosa di banale come imbiancare staccionate e coltivare fiori. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, Holmes. E non so come questo non ti sia ancora ben chiaro”  
Mi baciò che non avevo ancora terminato la frase.  
Gli afferrai la nuca tra le mani e ricambiai il bacio con quanto più ardore possibile, stringendolo a me come per paura di vederlo scappare lontano, ma grazie a Dio non sembrava intenzionato ad andare da nessuna parte.  
Quando ci separammo per riprenderei fiato io non ero in grado di allontanarmi da lui nemmeno di un passo e Holmes aveva le mani che tremavano lievemente.  
“Ti amo” dissi il più chiaramente possibile, con tutto il sentimento di cui ero capace, guardandolo questa volta negli occhi. E Holmes sorrise. Sorrise in quel modo che lo rendeva più giovane di dieci anni e gli illuminava gli occhi. Sorrise e mi sembrò che il mondo fosse finalmente in pace. Sorrise e, con lui, sorrisi anch’io.  
“E temo che perderemo anche questa volta il concerto” risi piano, andando ad accarezzargli una guancia ben rasata e sfiorandogli lo zigomo alto col pollice. Rise anche lui e poggiò la mano sulla mia, baciandone il palmo.  
“Temo tu abbia ragione, ragazzo mio”  
  
I biglietti vennero dimenticati sul tavolo, la porta venne chiusa a chiave e io mi ritrovai a passare l’intera notte nella camera di Holmes, tra le sue braccia.  
  
E finalmente riuscii a scoprire com’era Holmes appena sveglio, ma questa è una storia che terrò solo ed unicamente per me.  
  
  
  
  
Fine.  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
E abbiamo finito!  
Beh, spero vi abbia strappato un sorriso in qualche modo :3  



End file.
